clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Werner der Champ/Eure Meinung zu den Gameplay-Änderungen/@comment-87.182.82.93-20151211033255
moin, also die kleinen Änderungen sind gut bis Richtung nett aber auch nicht so das sie einem vom stuhl knallen.. haben eher das Potenzial: kann man ignorieren. RH11 an sich ist dem Hype nicht wert! sry aber für ein neues RH um das so viel geschissen wurde, kam mit dem RH eigentlich nichts dazu! ausser: + einen Magierturm: toll aber fürs Dorflayout beschissen. + eine Kanone und Bogiturm: da freut sich ebenfalls das layout + einen X-Bogen: das ist geil ^^ so kann man alle 4 richtungen mit einem abdecken! --> wenn man bedenkt das man vor kurzem Gummelige 25 neue Mauerstücke bekommen hat.. zu wenig Mauern um ein Dorf zu bauen das erstens seinen Soll zum deffen erfüllt und gleichzeitig aber nicht aussieht wie ein Mosaikbild welches von einem Bsoffenen zusammengeschustert wurde. der neue Held ist nett.. bin aber noch nicht so weit um ihn zu testen, somit keine genauen Reverenzen. Die Adler-Artellerie ist bestimmt nice.. aber warum muss sie 4 x 4 groß sein? das war beim RH schon teilweise ein blödes Flächenmas. Upgrades: Labor + Gold / Elexierlager ---> das ist alles? mehr nicht? ernsthaft? L A N G W E I L I G ebenfalls das nur im Labor hexen + Lakaien ein neues LV bekommen und das auch noch zu hurenten DE Preisen! -- Da kannste ja wennst grade auf RH10 bist.. auch direkt auf RH11 gehen.. gibt kaum einen grund der dagegen spricht, RH10 erstmal alles zu Maxen. Das RH snipen, mag evtl. aus der sicht von denen " wir wollen mehr batscherei" sehen blöd sein. und denen die 24 / 7 speilen, denen geht das eh am hintern vorbei.. aber einem Berufstätigen, wie ich, war xtrem froh drüber, so konnt ich beruhigt arbeiten und abends schlafen gehen, ohne angst zu haben das am morgen alles weg ist. jetzt bekommst zwangsläufig aufs Mauls wie sau und verlierst wahrscheinlich mehr als du schaffst wieder reinzuhollen, was dazuführt, das man nie weiter kommt, weil man die benötigten ressourecen nicht zusammen bekommt. und ist ja nicht so das die Gebäude am so billig beim Upgraden wären. Dazu kommt das zusätzlich dazu das Liga Boniprinzip geändert wurde. Bedeutet der Theoretische Ligaboni / 100 * den %-Satz den man geschaft hat zu Zerstören. Wäre also ein Beispiel: Liga Kristal 1 (theoretisch maximaler liga Boni: 70000 gold / Elexier + 320 DE) bedeutet bei einem finden eines doch noch draussen stehenden RHs das man dann nur 2100 gold / Elexier + 9 DE bekommt! das ein schlechter Witz! jeder weis das es sehr schwer ist ab bestimmten RHs LVL das dorf zu 100 % platt zu machen! also frag ich mich was soll den leuten eine liga zugehörigkeit noch bedeuten? eigentlich nichts! ob man nun Kristal oder Kupfer ist, spielt nun so keine rolle. Ebenfalls durch die beiden umstellungen und damit das alle nun ihre RHs reinstellen, wächst die Spieler die Angegriffen werdenkönnen in der Gegner suche Pool EXTREM an, da ja die ganzen Dörfer die eigentlich rausfallen weils RH down gemacht wurde nun alle in der sucher verweilen. beudeutet: man wird theoretisch mit Pokalen tot geschmissen, nur kann man sich davon nichts kaufen. Sprich: kein Gebäude, keine Trupen lassen sich über pokis Upgraden. aber man bekommt sehr sehr schwer noch beute! die zuverlässige einnahme des Liga boni beim RH kill ist weg und zu viele spieler im Angriffs-Pool. und ich weis was ich sage, habs heute echt lange mir schon angesehn! G R A U S A M! und nun die Geilste Änderung (Sarkasmus): Zwangspause! die gab es ja immer, okay, manchmal wwar sie nervig aber noch plausibel und akzeptabel. aber die neue ist der hammer! Beispiel aus meiner heutigen erfahrung, die ich dank Urlaub, somit zeit vorhanden herrausfinden durfte! Man Spielt 3 Stunden und kratzt so bissi beute zusammen, dann wird man Zwangs-gekickt. Noch nichts schlimmes passiert. so jetzt aber wirds interessant. man wartet also seine Zeit wo man einfach warten muss.. glaube waren 6 minuten oder so.. an sich is die zeit auch egal. so, nun ist die warte Zeit rum und das Spiel lässt einen wieder rein. man geht also beruhigt on, stellt fest hoppla, ich wurde gar ned angegriffen.. krass, is ja aber eigentlich nicht blödes, denkste (abwarten). dann machste evtl. einen angriff und was dann, pötzlich sagt das spiel doch im ernst, man wird gekickt weil zu lange ONLINE.. ÄÄÄHHH WHAT? okay.. kann man ned ändern. geht also raus und klickt mal aufs spiel.. da wo sonst dann steht: ihre dorfbewohner brauchen mal eine Pause bla bla bla.. steht nun: Verlängerungspause: Die Pause wurde verlängert da sie vorher kein Schild erhalten haben! ... IM ERNST? warum muss ich in dem Fall dafür büssen das mich keiner angegriffen hat... okay.. schon leicht angepisst.. man wartet also wieder die zeit ab bis man rein kommt.. macht evtl. wieder einen Angriff und was NUN.. RICHTIG!! zwangskick weil man zu lange ONLINE war o.O ähhh ja ne ist klar. und spiel AGAIN! aber das nicht das ende. das Gleiche passiert dann nochmal wenn man wieder nicht angegriffen werden sollte.. so wie mir passiert... nur diesmal war einer am werk dern gerne Clowns isst. steht da doch im ernst das sie weil es zu viele Verlängerungspausen waren dies nun resetet wird, aber ich solle doch weiterhin mein RH verteidigen und mehr Pokis sammeln, um das zu vermeiden! im ernst? was wollen die den? mein RH steht im dorf-Zentrum und ich will keine Pokis haben, also nicht zu viele.. aber ich glaub die wollen das alle am besten hoch gehn nach TITAN damit denen da oben ned so langweilig wird. man könnt als denken die orientieren sich an der Spielveränderun an den TITAN spielern und der rest is egal. ja ich weis wer in TITAN ist hats ned schön gehabt, aber sry es zwingt keiner einen dazu dort hin zu gehen und dort zu bleiben, auch wenn das wieder verlassen sehr schwer war, aber ist bzw. soll das nun das Problem der breiten Masse sein? Also für ein so gehyptes Update ist es eher ein WITZ und ein SCHANDFLECK! ich werds mir no a weile ansehn,.. aber begeistert davon kann man bei mir jetzt nicht sagen. meine lust weiter zu spielen geht richtung NULL.. was mich auch anpisst, weil ich schon sehr viel arbeit und vorallem ZEIT investiert hab! PS: ich denke für leute die eh mit JUWELEN-Käufe ihre Base bauen und sagen wa mal fiktiv hunderte Euro investieren, mag das eh alles egal sein, was man nicht erfarmen kann, kauft man per juwelen usw. ich hab sooooo viele heute schon beim suchen gefunden die RH11 fertig haben, den helden stehen haben, labor MAX haben, die Artellerie steht auch schon! aber egal. genug von mir nun! das sind meine ersten eindrücke... mal schauen ob sie bestehen bleiben oder sich im laufe der zeit relativieren oder oder oder! :)